


The laughter rang out across the town

by Aluminosity07



Series: The world keeps turning [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Family, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Memory Loss, Mentioned Tubbo, Mmmmmm angst, Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sadness, Skeppy and Tommyinnit friendship, Tommy fucking dies, Wilbur Soot & Tommyinnit are brothers, and Tommy in this fic, discs - freeform, ghostinnit, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: The numbness was gone but Why wasnt his body disappearing? Why wasnt he respawning?(Just a heads up! This series is a little weird I will be writing two different versions of events! This one is where he dies the next is where he lives!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The world keeps turning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042947
Comments: 11
Kudos: 837
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The laughter rang out across the town

**Author's Note:**

> Major character death! Tommy dies! 
> 
> As it says in the summary   
> (Just a heads up! This series is a little weird I will be writing two different versions of events! This one is where he dies the next is where he lives!)

He heard someone talking to him, holding him close. “Wilby?” He muttered quietly, his eyes never once opening.  _ Oh but Wilbur was dead and— _

_ —Tommy couldn't feel anything, the cold feeling he once had was gone, replaced with the same numbness he had worked on getting rid of.  _

_ Where was he? He himself didnt know, “wilbur?” He asked the wind with no answer.  _

_ Oh but he was being held in someone's arms, soft hands running through his own, “toms? Can you open your eyes for me?”  _

_ Tommy groaned at that, blinking at the brightened sky— which was still night and covered in snow.  _

_ Wilburs arms were around him— _

_ Oh,  _

**_O h_ **

**_Oh god_ ** _ , Tommy was dead. He was officially dead, having frozen to death in the winter around them. He let out a few shuddering gasps as someone— someone he didn’t recognize came closer to them.  _

_ Wilbur was whispering in his ear, soft encouragement and comforting phrases, none reached his ears as the man with bright blue eyes, blond hair and a familiar green and white hat kneeled down to them.  _

“Philza.”  _ Wilbur held Tommy closer to him, the man gave them both comforting words. Tommy could see his body on the ground— why wasn't it disappearing?? It always disappeared when he died.  _

_ The man looked so sad when he asked that, slowly picking up his lifeless and cold body alongside his bag and his scarf, which had fallen off the moment he fell to the ground.  _

_ The man whispered something quietly, he sounded sad? Why did the man sound so sad? He wanted to ask but stayed quiet, no longer feeling the cold winds or the constant weight of his clothing.  _

_ When did he get changed? He didn’t remember— he couldn’t remember at all, dark brown pants that folded over his ankles— they were worn out and dirty. His shirt white— white and red?  _

_ Why was his shirt white and red again?  _

_ Wasn't it just blue? And his Jacket thrown over his shoulders— he didn’t remember where the jacket came from or why it was so important to him but he kept it safely wrapped around himself as Wilbur — who let him onto his back for the first time in years —followed the Man  _

_ He couldn't sleep anymore, the feeling of tiredness that had sunken into his body was left with restlessness.  _

_ It was an odd feeling, one of not being able to feel anything other than his brother.  _

_ So Tommy was dead, it sunk in the moment they had gotten to the mans house? It looked very nice and cozy, very modern.  _

_ Another man opened the door to them, The blond man holding onto his body, Tommy's body.  _

_ But, why did the other man who opened the door, a crown adorning his head share the same grief as the man who brought them here.  _

_ He wondered when it stopped making sense, when everything felt different— maybe it was when he started walking, the zoning out— the forgetting, was it all just because of him walking? _

_ Maybe— but that didn't stop Tommy from feeling guilty when the two men cleaned up his corpse—  _ his corpse _.  _

_ He didn’t remember ever being this clean before, all the dirt being tentatively washed off his face— the holes in the jacket he cared so much about had been stitched up, the sticks and grime no longer gathered in his hair.  _

_ Wilburs arm was wrapped around his side as they both watched the two, the pink haired man was holding a small device— Tommy’s communicator.  _

_ “Hey Tommy,” the blond asked softly, “can you tell me what you remember?”  _

_ Tommys grip tightened against Wilburs hand, “um,” he loomed down at the ground asking, his voice hard to hear even in the silence of their home. “Who are you?”  _

_ The blond froze before he gave a smile— his eyes softened before he blinked something away and his mouth tightened, “I’m Philza, I’m- I’m your dad—“ the man seemed to choke on his words, and Tommy didn't know how to feel. “I’m so sorry, I was too late- please— please forgive me—“  _

_ Tommy didn't know why he was sorry, and the look— the horrified and deeply saddened look Philza— his dad gave him when he said that made Tommy confused.  _

_ Wilbur’s constant encouraging words and soothing remarks made Tommy less anxious than he should be, the animals around them were very nice and unlike the constant silence Tommy was used to they made for great distractions.  _

_ Wilbur started talking to the two— and Tommy’s eyes landed on an animal— it was a cow. A familiarity washed over him, the cow was climbing the stairs and Tommy wished very deeply to go after it.  _

_ Tommy slipped his hand out of his brothers and quickly made his way up the stairs, forgetting the fact he didn't have to walk.  _

_ The cow was dead— just like him.  _

_ Tommy swallowed, his hands shaking as the cow bumped against him in a comforting manner, “hey henry.”  _

_ He knew this cow, he could barely remember much but right here right now as he stood at the top of the stairs— the mourning feeling dissipating when he realized Henry was with him—  _

_ And he laughed — the fear, betrayal, sadness— all gone as he and Henry sat on the floor.  _

_ He could go home— they could all go home, but where was home? He might not remember but Wilbur did. And as he stared at the mirror, where he was clearly visible— he didn't look like the body downstairs—  _

_ Why did he look younger? _

_ OoO _

  
  


The boy's familiar laughter rang out across L’manburg, many attempting to see where it was coming from— from hope or seeing the boy again. 

Techno and Phil walked across the wooden path towards the unboxed L’manburg. But where was Wilbur and Tommy— they all remember Philza’s declaration before leaving with his son Technoblade,  _ so where was Tommy _ . 

And the moment Dream stepped out in front of them, just as confused as any of the citizens who had seen them, “where's Tommy?” His voice was nervous— he didn't do much since gaining all the disks— minus Skeppy’s who he knew was saving it for later, all his energy gone— his life's work finished to the best capacity. 

The silence the two gave him, the mourning look in their eyes said it all and Dream clammed up, his fists clenching as he tried to say something— to say  _ anything. _ . 

“ _ Hey mister! _ ” Dream froze, looking around to see where Tommy’s voice came from. The childish laughter started, “ _ Do you want to play hide and seek with me?”  _

Philza — his voice soft as he spoke, “Tommy how about you play after we finish getting settled in.” Tommy grinned at him as Wilbur motioned for him to get on his back. 

Dream let the family pass through as they made their way towards the embassy, “can I tell everyone? Or are you going to do that?” His voice cracked slightly, as Techno passed Philza stopped beside him. 

Philza didn’t look angry like Dream thought he would, “we buried him at Techno’s house— you can visit it if you’d like a tree started growing after a few days. You’re free to tell anyone about Tommy, it’ll make things a lot less stressful.” Dream nodded to the older man who looked worried, “One last thing, can you make sure Tubbo is doing alright? We know how he must feel.” 

“Does Tommy remember h—“ Philza shook his head before Dream could finish. 

“Tommy only remembers Wilbur and Henry, nothing about L’manburg or the SMP.” Techno called Phil over to them as they had started getting quite a distance from the two who were talking, and as Dream looked over he could clearly see the young boy with his brothers. 

Dream waved Philza goodbye as he started towards the badlands. His head downcast and hands shaking, he knocked on the door to Skeppy’s place. 

Bad answered instead, “Where's Skeppy?” Dream asked, his voice but a murmur. 

Bad looked worried as he led him up towards the second floor. “Dream? What are you doing here?” Skeppy asked confused, “If this is about the disks I’m not giving them to you.” 

Bad turned to go back downstairs and Dream sighed, “Bad you should be here as well.” The two looked at eachother worried, and Bad sat down beside Skeppy on their couch. “you're the first to know, other than anyone who saw them passing through today but Techno and Philza are back.” 

Skeppy’s eyes lit up when he realized what that meant, “Skeppy,” Dream’s voice turned quieter than it should be for such a happy occasion. “Tommy’s dead, he— he’s gone. He’s here as a ghost but—“ 

Bad gasped horrified, “is he alright? I mean he’s—“ Bad quickly stood up, “where is he?” 

“I think they’re heading to the embassy to get any last remaining things of his— I just wanted you two to know since you were so worried about him.” Dream didnt bother looking at Skeppy, not wanting to feel more guilty than before. 

Dream remembered how Skeppy searched for Tommy— and when he found Phil and Techno in the arctic he had looked overjoyed, asking where Tommy was, thinking he had gone with them. 

Dream remembered how distraught Skeppy and Bad were, how they still went out on search parties for him, many assumed it was useless, Tommy with his sense of direction probably getting lost. 

Dream felt Skeppy yank him along as they went down the stairs of their house. “I’m sorry,” Dream whispered to them, his eyes widening when he realized what he could do. “Wait!” He yelled as Skeppy and Bad both left him there. 

Bad turned, Skeppy stopped— not bothering to turn to look at the man, Dream placed and endchest onto the ground, quickly grabbing the familiar objects from the box. “You can have them— I—“ Skeppy grabbed his own disc from the chest, holding each of them gently. 

“I’m really sorry Skeppy.” Dream turned away from them, having to go speak to many of the other original members of the SMP. 

“Goodbye Dream.” Skeppy said, his voice cold— it was deserved, Dream was the one— who in the end had killed Tommy. Left nothing but the broken remains of a child who only wanted to play, and have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I wrote this at 3am in the morning so there will definitely be some mistakes, thanks for reading and feel free to come say hello on Twitter at @SimonGecko where I post art! (Usually of FutureSMP tho)


End file.
